Oh How Cynical
by Intoxicated Lie
Summary: When Cameron calls out sick for work, House is curious as to why.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.  
**Summary**: When Cameron calls out sick, House is curious as to why.

**A/N**: Hi everyone, sorry for the lack of updating. I'm rather bad at that. brick'd But I'm getting a laptop soon! As soon as Dell ships it that is So that means more updating and faster! Yayyy!! Anyway, I thought this was just a cute idea. It will probably only be a few chapters (three-ish, I'm thinking) and this is kinda just an intro type thing. Anyway, enjoy!

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Stepping into the Diagnostics office, House froze while sniffing the air. "Something's wrong." He let the door swing shut behind him and limped further into the room, frowning. "The air is missing… kindness." Still frowning, House looked to the coffee pot. "And the scent of fresh coffee is also absent. Where's Cameron?" House demanded, turning to his two remaining ducklings sitting at the table. Chase was doing a crossword puzzle and Foreman was reading the morning newspaper. Both had been ignoring House but now they glanced up. Coffee cups from the cafeteria sat in front of them.

"She called in sick." Foreman answered simply, going right back to the newspaper.

"Sick? Carebears don't get suck… unless…" House gave an accusatory glare to Chase. "What wombat born illness did you give her? Rabies?"

"I didn't give her anything!" Chase responded with a scowl. "It's the dead of winter; she probably just has a cold."

"Oohh, a little defensive!" House stage-whispered in Foreman's direction. Foreman rolled his eyes. "Besides, she wouldn't skip work just because of a little cold."

"Colds are contagious." Foreman pointed out. "She probably called out so she wouldn't get us sick. How evil of her." House moved to the door again, pulling it towards him. "Wait, where are you going?" Foreman asked, confused. They didn't have a case at the moment, not that House would voluntarily see a patient.

"Clinic duty to get to. Those noses don't wipe themselves!" And with that, House was gone down the hallway. Foreman and Chase looked to each other with shrugs, silence falling over the two.

A few minutes later, Chase sighed. "Six letter word meaning disbelief of ones motives."

Foreman set the paper down in front of him. "Cynical."

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

**A/N**; Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: No, duh.

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated. Obviously having a laptop doesn't boost my updating speed. But school and now work have taken over my life. People that are 15/16: Do not get a job. Don't do it. No matter how much you say you want a job, you don't. It takes up so much more time then you originally think.

Oh yes, the mistake in the last chapter was my fault. Miscounted. XDD Thanks for the people that pointed it out, by the way. Cynical does indeed have seven letters. No idea how I missed that. :S Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.

- -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- --------- ---------- --------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -

"Where's Cameron?" House never bothered to knock on Cuddy's office door, and today was no exception. So he trooped in, obviously on a mission. Cuddy was expecting this, or something close to it, as she didn't even look up from her desk.

"House, what do you mean, where is she? Where did you send her? What crazy theory are they tracking down?" Cuddy rolled her eyes and then glanced up at House as he limped forward.

"I don't have a patient… At the moment."

"Then you should be in the clinic-"

"Where's Cameron?" House repeated, blatantly ignoring the comment.

"I don't know. She's _your_ fellow. She's _your_ employee." Cuddy raised her eyebrow at House, surprised that he didn't he actually didn't know where Cameron was.

"Your employee too!" House corrected, turning around and heading out the door. Cuddy watched him go until he disappeared through the clinic doors. Then she got up and went to a filing cabinet, scrolled through it, pulled out a folder, and took it back to her desk and picked up the phone.

- -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- --------- ---------- --------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -

"Where's Cameron?" House found Wilson with a patient in the clinic. Luckily, he didn't have to go far from Cuddy's office. Wilson was checking the young woman's lymph nodes in her neck and just turned his head to give House a quizzical look.

"I don't know?" Wilson dropped his hands and stepped back from the patient. "You have a cold, like most of the other people here. You'll be fine in a few days." The patient thanked Wilson and got down from the table, only to find House in the door way and no where else for her to go. House's glaring at his friend was enough for her to step aside awkwardly and cautiously mutter a quiet 's'cuse me' before squeezing past the man blocking the door.

"You haven't seen her?" House continued to glare, as if it would somehow jog Wilson's memory or give him an epiphany of some sorts. Wilson was writing something on the chart in front of him and then he flipped it closed, going past House and heading to the nurse's desk. Feeling defeated, House gave his best defiant stare at Wilson. "Seriously, you haven't witnessed Cameron anywhere in this hospital today?"

"Oh no! House lost his precious teddy bear! Where oh, _where_ could she possibly be?" Wilson was mocking House, as his tone so obviously suggested. He set the file down and picked up a new one. The waiting room was full of patients, most of them coughing and sneezing and sniffing and the likes. Wilson called the name of the next patient and watched as a woman and two young children stood up. After telling them which exam room to go to, Wilson turned to House. "No, I have not seen Cameron. Why? Is she really not here?"

"No, she's sitting up stairs doing a differential with Chase and Foreman." House rolled his eyes to imply that he was being sarcastic. Wilson looked confused but House simply pushed past him and headed for the elevator again.

- -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- --------- ---------- --------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -

"Where's Cameron?" He was getting tired of asking that. Chase and Foreman looked rather bored, sitting at the glass table. Foreman was leaning back in the chair so it was on two legs, and was staring at the ceiling. Chase was attempting to balance a pencil across his outstretched finger. Once again, neither of them looked up as the door swung open.

"You asked us that already. And we answered you." Foreman said with a heavy sigh. Chase frowned as the pencil rolled off his finger and onto the table.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Chase asked, eyes sliding to House as he stood at the top of the table. "She's sick. Why don't you just believe that?"

"In the three years that Cameron has worked here, she has not once called out sick. Why should she today?" House wasn't buying that Cameron might actually be human. Foreman and Chase both rolled their ey

"Why don't you go find her then? You know where she lives." Foreman replied, raising an eyebrow. "If she isn't sick, then she's lying to stay away from here. Or us. Or you. Everybody lies, you know." Now Foreman was mocking House. First Wilson and now him. House glared.

"Fine." And House left again, a pout on his face.

"I don't get it…" Chase muttered, watching House limp the opposite way down the hall. "If one of us called out sick, he'd be jumping for joy. But if _she_ calls out sick, there's a problem…"

"Men." Foreman sighed and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

- -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- --------- ---------- --------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -

It only took about ten minutes going at least fifteen miles over the speed limit for House to reach Cameron's place on his bike. He parked out front, as he had done once before. A few years ago. He was surprised that he remembered how to get there.

House raised his cane to the door and paused. Why was he doing this? The thought suddenly struck him, as it hadn't yet the entire way over here. He was being… nice and… considerate. A sudden pout came across House's face as he realized that he was actually _caring_ about someone. Cameron, no less. Then he figured, ah what the hell, he was already there, and rapped on the white door a few times with the handle of his cane.

On the other side of the door, Cameron was lying across her couch with a blanket and pillow. A mug of steaming tea sat on her coffee table beside a pile of crumbled tissues and the empty box. The TV was on, but not too loud and Cameron sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She had been up most of the night coughing, and therefore was trying to get as much sleep as possible. The knock at her door made her jump, as Cameron wasn't exactly expecting any visitors. She had already called out from work, but maybe if they hadn't caught a case, Chase would come by. That's what Cameron thought anyway. Though, it wasn't Tuesday, so maybe not.

She swung her feet off the couch and shuffled to the door, over come with a coughing attack half way there. Cameron opened the door just and inch or two and peered out. The sight surprised her as much as it surprised the person standing there. "House?" Cameron half-coughed, opening the door a bit wider. House just stared at her for a second, looking her up and down. She was wearing a pink bathrobe and plaid pajama pants and socks. House didn't usually see her in this attire. Her hair was tossed up into a sloppy ponytail, wisps escaping to frame her face. Cameron's green eyes were trimmed with red and watery, and her voice was a little raspy.

"Cameron?" House raised an eyebrow, as if it wasn't the real Cameron standing before him. "Aw, you're actually sick." He whined, sighing dramatically. "You see, we were hoping you could come in and do a lap dance for someone so they would tell us the /real/ reason /they/-"

"Cuddy called me." Cameron interrupted with a slight smirk.

"What?" House's mouth fell open.

"She said you were looking for me." Cameron's lips twisted into a grin.

- -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- --------- ---------- --------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -

**A/N**: I apologize for it being rather short and another semi-cliff hanger. I'm having a huge writers block and I figured this was better then nothing. Anyway, reviews are niceee.


End file.
